


A Pleasant Sleep

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't a girl get some action without her sister bothering her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rybari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybari/gifts).



Second desserts. Followed by tea, biscuits, digestif and other endless offered platters. It was good that Emma was a naturally moderate eater, but Ben looked like he was about to pass out into a food coma. Hey, it was his fault that he wanted to try Calliope's High Table. Personally she didn't think she would be indulging again. Warrick met her eyes from across the bench and smiled. As ridiculous as all the food had been for her, it was doubly absurd for someone who had been used for years to only eating every few days. It was already past eleven, and thankfully people were beginning to leave the room in small groups.

She held Warrick's eyes. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ His smile turned into a knowing smirk. Why indulge in food when after-dinner activities were so much better?

Emma elbowed Ben, whose eyes were glazed over. “C'mon you gourmand. Get yourself to bed and digest some of that crème caramel.” Ben groaned. As he got up he staggered, and Emma realized that the sherry had taken its toll. “It's okay. I got you. Let's get you upstairs,” she hushed, letting him lean on her. Oof. He was a lot heavier than she expected. “Sssthanks,” he mumbled.

“I'll help you, Emma,” Warrick gallantly volunteered. “He's a tall guy.” She didn't have to guess his double-motive. _And then we'll be a few doors down from your room, and then..._

“Emma! I'm coming too!” piped up Elaine. _Groan_.

“Elaine, it's late. You need to get to bed,” Emma sighed.

“I know! But I haven't been sleeping hardly at all – this place is so weird. Can I watch some movies in your room? Jack lent me his portable DVD player. Please?” she looked at Emma with pleading, bloodshot eyes.

 _No, you can't._ But Emma sighed again. Her sister was right – she had been a zombie during the day, and Elaine was someone who needed a solid eight or nine hours to function. Still. Emma looked at Warrick with resignation. Next time.  
.  
.  
.  
After only three quarters of an episode of _30 Rock_ Elaine was snoring. Although her sister had insisted that she would be able to make it back to her room when she started to doze off, Emma had privately accepted beforehand that she would have a bedmate that evening. And not the bedmate she would have preferred. Although she felt the familiar burning sensation in her loins, it wouldn't do to wake Elaine. Emma tried to push away her desire and eventually found herself drifting off to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
It was completely dark when she woke up with a start. Her hand was pushing against her pussy. The dream had been so real that her chest was heaving. Her nails digging into his back, the sensation of him pounding her, so close to coming...

 _Ugnh. Stop it, brain._ Still, she knew why this was happening. They had been around each other all day, sneaking subtle touches, pulling each other into hallways if they had even a minute of free time. All the tension had built up, and now she couldn't even masturbate because she had a fifteen year old baby sister in her bed. She rolled over and looked at Elaine's form in the darkness. She had wrapped herself into a blanket cocoon on the left side of the enormous bed. When Elaine was this tired she slept like a stone – not even a slamming door could wake her.

There was an idea.

Slowly, Emma shifted closer to her side of the bed and slid off the edge of the mattress. Her sister didn't move as she crept noiselessly to the heavy door. Emma turned the handle and winced at the creaking of the hinges as she pulled it open. However, Elaine continued to breathe evenly and did not stir. Emma gently pushed the door closed.

She felt like a ninja tiptoeing down the hall. _This is pathetic._ She was an adult woman – what did it matter if she wanted to sleep with somebody? They didn't need to hide. Elaine and the others knew that she and Warrick were together – their kiss had been pretty explosive to say the least. But she continued to be as silent as possible. She could talk to Elaine about exactly how “grown-up” her relationship was later.

Happily, Warrick's door was unlocked and she carefully opened it. But she saw with disappointment that he also appeared to be sound asleep. Even so, she knew her place. It was beside her lover. She would take care not to disturb him.

Emma gingerly lifted the corner of the quilt and burrowed in close, but not close enough to wake him. Whenever she was near him all of her senses seemed heightened, and she noticed the musky smell of ancient wood permeating the air. She realized that she was still terribly horny, but it would pass, right?

Then she felt a gentle hand caressing her arm.

She turned to face him and saw Warrick's eyes wide open, staring at her in the darkness. He slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Trouble sleeping?” he whispered teasingly.

“Yes, actually,” she answered. He nibbled at her earlobe and she gasped. “I'm – I'm sorry for waking you though.”

“Don't be. This is what I was dreaming of anyway,” he said, letting his fingers trace down her spine while the other hand clasped her breast. She boldly thrust her hips into his crotch and rubbed against his cock. He moaned softly and they were kissing again, his tongue in her mouth.

Emma's hands trailed down his chest to his groin. She stroked his hard-on from the outside of his drawers and felt him shiver. She fumbled with the buttons, which were still difficult for her to figure out, until Warrick nimbly undid them and pulled off his underwear. His erection sprang out and she immediately grabbed it. He inhaled sharply as her hands stroked his delicate bare skin. Suddenly he pulled away from her hand and pushed her down underneath him, passionately kissing her neck.

“You are wearing entirely too many clothes,” he growled. She willingly raised her arms above her head and he pulled her shirt off, exposing her breasts. He bent down to suck on one of her nipples, causing her to writhe. She bucked her hips forward and nearly tore off her pajama bottoms and underwear, tossing them to the floor. Emma reached again for his cock but he pulled back. “Please -  _please_ ,” she begged. _I need you in me. NOW._

He grinned at her unspoken demand. “Oh no no - not this time. Ladies first,” he said, sliding downwards as his head lowered to his task.

He was right. The first few times they had been so desperate for each other that they immediately went to penetration and Emma hadn't orgasmed. She had loved every moment of being with him, but Warrick had gone to the library and the internet with his usual dedication to perfection. Armed with newfound knowledge he was insisting on extended foreplay and taking care of her. She craved his cock, but he was increasingly good at making the wait worth her while...

“Ah...ah!” she writhed as his tongue met her clit. He softly traced circles with his mouth as he sucked her sensitive flesh. He pushed two fingers into her slick cunt and breathed in her scent. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured as he nuzzled the inside of her thighs. He chuckled, “and unbelievably wet.”

“I've been waiting for you,” she whispered. He flexed his fingers and pushed against her G-spot, causing her to whimper and jerk up her pelvis suddenly, inadvertently bonking his nose with her hipbone. “Ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing his nose with his free hand, illuminating his face with the green glow of mending.

“Oh! I'm sorry -” she began but Warrick broke off her apology by pulling himself up and kissing her. She tasted her tangy juices on his lips and felt the tip of his penis brush against her vulva. “Shush,” he muttered, and then moved his mouth steadily back downwards, trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts and stomach. His fingers pushed deep into her vagina and his mouth met her pussy again. She stifled a shout as he licked the folds of her flesh. “More,” she breathed. His fingers started to move in a steady rhythm matched by the gentle strokes of his tongue on her clit.

Emma grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his hair as she wrapped her legs around his back. She felt a subtle brush of his teeth against her as the unbearable aching rose and rose inside of her body. She gently bucked her hips up and down in time with the delicious movement of his mouth. She began to pant as the feeling wound inside her. “ _Oh oh_!” she cried, “Oh Warrick --” as her legs squeezed together and her entire body convulsed in a jolting orgasm.

“Mmmfh.” his voice struggled.

“Oh...” Emma giggled. She had pinned his head directly into her cunt with her legs. She released them, leaving herself wide open as she continued to laugh, body melting into the bed. “Wow. I needed that,” she sighed. “Uh, are you okay?” Emma asked belatedly.

He crawled upwards and rested his head against her shoulder, a sticky hand upon her navel. “I just made you come. I am so much better than okay.”

“Sorry about your nose,” she murmured, massaging it gently.

“I can think of a way you can make it up to me,” he whispered. His hand slid towards her breast and squeezed. Her mind drifted out of the hazy glow of orgasm and she was aware again of his stiff cock against her thigh. She took his hand and guided it to her mouth, sucking on his middle finger, experiencing yet again her own flavor. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her hair. He inhaled deeply and then gasped as she tugged on his erection.

“You belong in me,” she whispered in his ear and shifted her pelvis to meet him.

“Emma...” his voice swelled with longing as he climbed on top of her. Their fingers met each other as she guided the head of his cock into her throbbing sex. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself inside of her. She yelped in surprise. “Did I hurt you?” he said with worry, slowly withdrawing, his body shaking. “No – just my cervix wasn't expecting that,” she laughed softly. She wrapped her hands around his torso and pulled him deeply inside. She sighed with relish as he allowed himself to be taken over again by lust, pumping into her with primal desire. She felt herself opening for him with every thrust. “ _Ooohhh_ ” he moaned with sharp ragged breaths. He bent down and gently bit the nape of her neck. This drove Emma wild and she wriggled under him.

“Oh stars, I'm not going to - _oh - wait_ slow down,” he said, attempting restrain his pace. Emma whimpered and clasped her legs around his rear, clinging to his sweaty back, willing him faster. His control melted and he continued to meet her rocking motions despite his tremors. Warrick abruptly shoved his full length into her, tipping Emma over the edge again into the spasms of climax. He soon after let himself completely go and muffled his yell into a pillow as he came inside of her. She felt his cock pulsing, pleasure radiating all over. Emma became incredibly peaceful as his lean frame relaxed on top of her. Although he was much taller than she, his body was not a burden.

He exhaled contentedly, and then broke out into a carefree laugh. "I am deliriously happy."

“Me too,” she sighed. He slid out and pulled her into his arms, spooning her. She wished she could just fall asleep with him right there. However, she knew that she had deal with her body's needs and disengaged herself from his arms after a few minutes, sighing. “Sorry. Clean up.” He did not protest. After all, it was Warrick that had insisted per his “research” that she make sure she attended to herself. Fortunately he had one of the few chambers with its own bathroom.

Soon after she returned with a damp washcloth and tenderly began to clean him. “You don't have to--” he started but she pressed a finger against his mouth. He nipped at it and she giggled. “Silly. You took care of me, so let me take care of you.” As she finished and placed the washcloth to the side he reached up and stroked her face with wonder. “How did I get so lucky?”

She climbed beneath the blankets and snuggled into his arms.Emma kissed the tough scar that had healed over his newly recovered heart, feeling it thump under her lips. A long-awaited serenity washed over her consciousness, clearing the pathway for dreams. _Stay with me. Forever_. She whispered her answer softly:

“Magic. Love is magic.”  
.  
.  
.  
 _I'm getting better at this_ , he thought as he casually entered the dining hall. Nobody glanced his way, most people being either absorbed in light conversation, munching on toast or checking their phones. People sifted in and out of the room, and he spied an empty seat by Jack and Wendy. He walked up to them and asked “Hey guys. Can I sit here?” “Sure Warrick,” Jack replied pleasantly and scooched over on the bench to make even more space. The remnants of scrambled eggs sat on plates in front of them and were pushed away towards the center of the table.

Warrick chatted with them and was pleased to see that they gave no hint of discomfort or teasing. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. _I'm being ridiculous._ It wasn't like it mattered that people knew or guessed about his and Emma's bedtime adventures. However he felt, in this reserved English environment, that such things were best to be kept as private as possible. Fortunately, his companions were either unaware or politely discrete. That is, until Selva plopped down right next to him.

“Sleep well?” she asked, grinning widely.

Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
